The Love that Ruined the Show
by chiimao13
Summary: Tiga cerita tentang Naruto dan Sasuke tampil sebagai anggota klub drama. Tiga pementasan, dan tiga kali juga perasaan pribadi mengacaukan salah satu bagian pertunjukan. Di kekacauan kali ini akhirnya Sasuke mendapat jawaban atas perasaannya pada Naruto, perasaan yang selama ini membuatnya mengacau pertunjukan. Pairing: SasuNaru. Yaoi. Complete
1. Chapter 1

SMA Konoha.

SMA ini memiliki klub drama yang lumayan terkenal dan sudah berdiri sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan, dua tahun lalu klub ini pernah mendapat peringkat pertama di lomba teater nasional, membawa nama baik SMA Konoha untuk dihembuskan ke seluruh penjuru negri. Karena itulah, pihak sekolah yang bangga dengan klub ini sering memakai klub drama untuk mengisi pertunjukan di berbagai acara sekolah.

Tahun ini pun walau peminatnya sudah pasti banyak, namun promosi klub harus tetap dilaksanakan. Bukan hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas, tapi juga simbol ketetapan hati para anggotanya untuk berjuang demi klub, melakukan sesuatu untuk membawa harum nama klub mereka.

Anak-anak tahun kedua pun menjadi bintang klub drama tahun ajaran ini. Setelah sudah hampir selama setahun mereka banyak belajar dari para senpai, sekarang merekalah yang ambil bagian besar dalam klub ini.

Dua di antara anggota tahun kedua yang bersinar kali ini adalah Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**The Love that Ruined the Show**

**Disclaimer : Karakter©Masashi Kishimoto, Romeo&JulietWilliam Shakespeare, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, no specific plot and problem  
**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini isinya hanyalah tiga cerita pendek (bisa masuk drabble nggak ya?) yang akan diposting secara terpisah. Benar-benar untuk melepas stres saja, sementara fanfic lain dalam proses pengetikan…  
**

* * *

**I. Club's Promotion: Romeo & Juliet**

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak semerta-merta dianggap Anko, sang pelatih klub drama, sebagai bintang mereka. Tidak. Mereka melalui berbagai proses, diasah selama setahun bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya sampai akhirnya mereka menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Naruto yang tadinya gagap dalam melafal dan cepat lupa dengan teks dan dialog, kini sudah bisa melafal dengan baik serta mengingat teks dan dialog dengan benar. Sasuke yang dulu minim ekspresi sampai-sampai membuat Anko gemas sendiri, sekarang bisa menyampaikan emosi dengan sangat baik walau ia harus sampai memohon pada Itachi, si kakak yang jadi bintang klub drama dua tahun lalu, untuk melatihnya.

Sekarang, inilah panggung pertama mereka sebagai pemain utama. Romeo dan Juliet, dengan naskah dibuat semodern mungkin oleh Hinata, si penulis naskah di klub drama. Pertunjukan ini bukanlah menampilkan drama Romeo dan Juliet seperti yang ditampilkan di teater-teater besar. Hanya plot dasar, alur cerita, dan karakter saja yang mengacu pada karya besar William Shakespeare itu.

Kenapa Naruto menjadi Juliet? Jawabannya mudah. Satu, wajahnya manis dan bisa didandani jadi perempuan. Dua, aktingnya memang benar-benar memuaskan. Tiga, kalau ia yang menjadi Juliet, para siswi tidak akan banyak protes karena itu berarti pangeran idaman mereka tidak akan tampil bersama dengan cewek lain selain mereka.

Namun masalah bukan ada pada Naruto. Ia baik-baik saja dan bisa menjalankan peran dengan baik. Masalah ada di Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Namun ada kendala di salah satu bagian. Bagian dimana Juliet mengungkapkan cinta pada Romeo dan Romeo mengajaknya menikah. Setiap berlatih, entah kenapa Sasuke selalu tersendat di bagian itu, entah gagap maupun seperti lupa dialog. Padahal biasanya, peran sekecil apapun akan dimainkannya dengan baik.

Mulanya Anko berpikir hanya ada dua pilihan. Mengganti Sasuke, atau mengganti naskah. Namun dua-duanya merupakan pilihan yang berat untuk dilaksanakan karena peran Romeo sudah merasuk ke diri Sasuke, juga ia tidak bisa mengganti bagian penting dari naskah itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke meyakinkan mereka bahwa bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan melakukan bagiannya dengan baik waktu pentas. Ya, ia harus bisa membuatnya sukses.

* * *

Hari pementasan pun akhirnya datang. Tidak hanya peminat klub drama saja yang datang, namun ternyata banyak siswa baru yang mendaftar di klub lain pun ingin melihat pertunjukan tersebut.

"Banyak penontonnya, teme…" Naruto berbisik sambil mengintip dari balik tirai panggung. "Semoga kita berhasil nanti."

Sasuke yang diajak bicara Naruto malah sedari tadi masih mengamati penampilan Naruto, takjub dengan penampilannya yang sudah diubah menjadi seorang Juliet.

"Pokoknya nanti lafalkan dialogmu dan mainkan peran dengan baik lho, teme." Naruto mendadak berbalik menghadap Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain dengan canggungnya.

"Tak perlu kau beri tahu, dobe," balasnya tanpa ekspresi, berlainan dengan hatinya yang dag dig dug takut kepergok sedang mengamati Naruto.

Sudah biasa dengan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto nyengir lebar. "Teme memang bisa diandalkan. Aku sudah tahu." Ia berjalan ke tempat teman-teman lainnya lagi untuk memasang _mic_. Tidak lupa, ia melangkah sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya saat melewatinya, tidak tahu bahwa pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu sekarang menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus kepalanya sendiri, menyentuh tempat dimana Naruto menepuknya tadi.

Pertunjukan akhirnya dimulai juga. Sasuke dan Naruto dapat memainkan peran mereka dengan mengagumkan, bahkan membuat banyak siswa baru tidak sadar kalau si Juliet sebenarnya berjenis kelamin pria. _Chemistry _di antara keduanya pun dapat dirasakan juga bahkan oleh teman-teman mereka. Namun akhirnya, adegan yang membuat para anggota sekaligus pelatih menahan napas pun datang juga.

Sasuke, si Romeo, telah menampakkan dirinya kembali pada Naruto, si Juliet, yang sedang bermonolog di balkon, mengungkapkan kerinduannya pada si Romeo. Romeo pun akhirnya mengucapkan sederet puisi dari seberang panggung untuk mengungkapkan betapa Juliet telah menawan hatinya.

Romeo akhirnya mendekati balkon tempat Juliet berada. Balkon diatur agar tidak terlalu tinggi karena keterbatasan tempat dan properti yang dimiliki klub drama. Karena itu, Sasuke sebagai Romeo hanya perlu berdiri di samping balkon dan penonton akan melihatnya dari samping.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya agak kebawah, menggapai wajah Sasuke yang sudah ada di dekatnya. "Romeo, aku rela melepaskan nama Capulet ini demi bersamamu." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menatapnya intens. "Di mataku pun kau adalah seorang Romeo, bukan seorang Montague. Aku ingin kita bisa pergi ke tempat dimana nama tidak akan bisa menghalangi cinta kita lagi." Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke lagi, menyalurkan kehangatan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Romeo."

Sasuke tersentak seketika. Tiap kata yang diucapkan pelan-pelan itu mengalun dalam telinganya. Mata onyx-nya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari warna biru jernih yang menatapnya dengan lembut itu. Pesona yang diberikan si 'Juliet' ini adalah masalahnya, terlalu kuat baginya sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal untuk sementara.

Tapi Sasuke sudah memantapkan hati, ia akan membuat sukses pertunjukan ini. Detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti derap kaki kuda pun ia coba acuhkan. Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya sementara matanya tetap tidak ia alihkan dari Naruto.

"Akupun merasakan hal yang sama…" Sasuke mulai membuka suara, berusaha tidak terdengar bergetar karena kalimatnya harus ia ucapkan pelan-pelan. Sasuke lalu memejamkan mata dan menarik napas, berusaha tidak terjerat dalam pesona Naruto. "Karena itu…"

Semoga ia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa tergagap karena terganggu detakan jantungnya sendiri. Matanya mulai membuka.

"…_will you marry me,_…" Dalam hati Sasuke sudah bersorak karena akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tanpa gagap. Tapi saat ia harusnya mengucap nama Juliet, lagi-lagi mata Sasuke dan terserap oleh indahnya safir Naruto."…DOBE?"

Salahkan detak jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak tidak normal.

Salahkan saja kenapa harus ada adegan Naruto memandanginya dari dekat dan di saat bersamaan mengucapkan cinta padanya.

Salahkan saja kenapa Hinata mencantumkan bahwa ia harus menatap Naruto saat berdialog.

Salahkan kenapa _mic _yang dipasang padanya menyebabkan setiap ucapan pelannya terdengar di seluruh penjuru gedung.

Sekarang seluruh penonton di gedung jadi tahu bahwa Romeo telah melamar 'dobe' walaupun mereka bingung, siapakah 'dobe' sebenarnya. Hanya teman-teman mereka saja yang sekarang sedang _facepalm _di belakang panggung sambil menyebut nama Jashin.

Sasuke terpaku dengan mata melebar begitu tahu apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Kalimat '_will you marry me, dobe_?' telah memenuhi kepalanya saat ini, hingga ia lupa ia masih harus meneruskan dan memperbaiki kalimatnya. Suasana hening sejenak. Namun akhirnya sebuah suara kembali membawa pertunjukan ke jalan yang seharusnya.

"Apakah kau telah melupakan namaku, wahai Romeo?"

Suara itu membawa kesadaran Sasuke untuk menginjak dunia kembali, membuatnya sadar bahwa orang yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lamar masih mempertahankan identitasnya sebagai Juliet dan menunggu perbaikan kalimatnya.

Karena itu, Sasuke akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku melupakan nama dari orang yang paling kukasihi." Dengan cepat otaknya memproses kalimat-kalimat baru yang harus ia ucapkan. "Maafkan aku. Banyaknya hal yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu telah membuatku menjadi gila, gila karenamu. Karena itu, ijinkan aku mengatakannya lagi." Entah kenapa, sekarang mendadak ia merasa akhirnya kesadarannya telah kembali penuh. Safir Naruto tidak menyerap onyx-nya lagi karena sepasang mata itu telah mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Namun Sasuke tetaplah memegang tangannya erat.

"_Will you marry me_, Juliet?"

Setelah itu, pertunjukan pun berjalan sebagaimana mestinya tadi, tanpa kesalahan lain sampai akhir. Penonton pun bersorak karena mereka merasa bahwa pertunjukan tersebut layak ditonton sehingga waktu mereka tidak terbuang sia-sia. Mereka tahu, ketenaran klub drama tidak hanya sekedar omong kosong. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa si Juliet yang tadi tampaknya tak terpengaruh oleh kesalahan Sasuke, sekarang sudah ada di balik pintu toilet dengan tangan diletakkan di dada dan semburat kemerahan bak langit senja menghiasi wajah manisnya.

**Next show: Cinderella**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ini hanya melepas stres karena insomnia yang sedang melanda author. Maaf kalau jadinya terasa aneh. T_T Saya author yang bermotto, kegalauan pengetik adalah kegalauan yang diketik...**

**Tapi dipostnya bagian lanjut-lanjutnya juga tergantung, kalo ada yang mau baca show keduanya, saya akan post. Kalau enggak, saya simpan buat diri saya lagi. Hehehe.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Cinderella

Klub drama SMA Konoha.

Klub drama ini memang termasuk salah satu klub yang diandalkan oleh SMA Konoha untuk mempopulerkan nama baik sekolah. Bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong atau narsis, namun klub ini telah membuktikan kemampuan para anggotanya lewat berbagai lomba teater. Bahkan peringkat di lomba teater nasional pun pernah mereka raih.

Tiga bulan lalu, klub drama ini telah memulai semester baru mereka dengan pertunjukan Romeo dan Juliet untuk promosi klub ke para siswa baru. Meskipun di pertengahan pentas ada sedikit masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh pemeran utama di pertunjukan itu, namun akhirnya setelah itu pertunjukan dapat berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir. Hasilnya, 26 siswa baru telah melalui beberapa tes masuk klub dan akhirnya lolos masuk ke klub drama. Walaupun jumlah itu dirasa Anko, sang pelatih, terlalu banyak, namun antusias yang diberikan para siswa baru itu membuatnya menyerah dan menerima mereka.

Namun ternyata anggota-anggota baru itu datang di saat yang tepat. Tidak lama setelah pentas Romeo dan Juliet berakhir, klub drama mendapatkan surat permohonan agar mereka mau mengisi acara di sebuah sekolah.

Pertunjukan untuk menghibur anak-anak TK Momiji.

* * *

**The Love that Ruined the Show**

**Disclaimer : Karakter©Masashi Kishimoto, Cinderella©Walt Disney;Cendrillon by Charles Perrault, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, no specific plot and no conflict, ETC**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini hanyalah tiga drabble yang akan diposting secara terpisah. Benar-benar untuk melepas stres saja sementara fanfic lain dalam proses pengetikan juga… **

* * *

**Momiji Youchien: Cinderella**

Pelipis Sasuke sudah berkedut-kedut dari tadi. Ia ternyata memang tidak bisa tahan dengan betapa cerewetnya anak-anak. Ia pikir, gadis-gadis SMA di sekolahnya sudah termasuk golongan kaum paling cerewet. Namun sekarang ia paham bahwa ada kaum lain yang tidak kalah cerewetnya.

"_Onii-chan _ini punya Liko!" Seorang anak yang dikuncir dua menempel ke lengan kanan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dekat pojok halaman TK.

Seorang anak perempuan lainnya menggamit lengan kiri Sasuke. "Kakak ini milih cewek yang sudah enggak cadel, tau! Jadi kakak ganteng ini punya Airi!"

"Bukan!" Seorang anak lain datang dan mendadak langsung memeluk kedua kaki Sasuke. "_Nii-chan _ini mirip anggota _boyband _Korea yang sering ditonton mama di rumah. Karena _nii-chan _keren, jadi pasti maunya sama cewek imut kayak Kumi!"

"Liko lebih imut dari Kumi!" bantah anak berkuncir dua tadi.

"Nggak! Airi lebih imut dari Riko sama Kumi!" bantah anak yang lain lagi.

Mereka terus saja beradu mulut tanpa mempedulikan satu-satunya korban yang sekarang sudah frustasi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak keras-keras, mengusir anak-anak itu dari dekatnya. Ide siapa sih yang menyebabkan para anggota klub drama harus mau bermain dulu dengan anak-anak TK sebelum pertunjukannya dimulai?

Untung saja satu suara akhirnya menyelamatkan Sasuke dari deritanya.

"Tuan putri yang manis-manis, disana ada ibu peri yang bagi-bagi coklat lho. Kalau mau, ayo kesana sama kakak!"

Ketiga anak tadi langsung saja menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, seorang 'gadis' anggun dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Mendengar kata 'ibu peri' dan 'coklat', mereka langsung saja lupa kalau sedang berebut si pangeran emo yang duduk dengan tampang muram itu.

Dengan semangat, ketiga bocah itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ketiga bocah tadi belum ada apa-apanya dibanding pertama kali Sasuke duduk tadi. Banyak bocah perempuan langsung mendekatinya, acuh dengan tatapan tajamnya. Beruntunglah teman-teman lain yang sudah tahu ia tidak begitu suka dengan anak-anak langsung berusaha menarik anak-anak itu agar menjauh dari Sasuke, sebelum sosok pangeran itu berubah menjadi sosok iblis.

"Lihat tuh! Itu dia kakak sok keren yang tadi genit sama Aya-chan!" Belum ada semenit, mendadak hidup Sasuke sudah terganggu lagi. Seorang bocah lelaki menunjuknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai Aya-chan mau sama kakak itu! Dia kan paling imut di kelas!" Bocah lain memanas-manasi.

"Kakak itu juga genit sama Fumi-chan, anak paling imut dari kelas sebelah!" Mendadak ada bocah lelaki lain yang ikut bergabung dengan dua anak tadi.

Tunggu… Siapa yang genit? Bahkan Sasuke tidak merasa pernah mengenal anak yang bernama Aya dan Fumi. Kenapa ia harus dibilang genit? Dari tadi ia hanya duduk seperti patung disini dan anak-anak perempuan itu yang mendatanginya. Lagipula, siapa peduli dengan bocah terimut di TK? Sasuke sudah punya 'gadis' terimut pilihannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita serang saja si kakak itu biar dia kapo-" Seruan anak yang terakhir datang tadi langsung berhenti seketika. Mata Sasuke yang turunan dari Fugaku itu ternyata memang ampuh untuk mengusir pengganggu. Walaupun Sasuke merasa menatap mereka dengan biasa saja, namun nyatanya anak-anak itu melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi horor, lalu mendadak lari dari tempat mereka tadi secara serempak.

Bukan mau Sasuke menakut-nakuti anak kecil, namun ia sudah jengkel dari tadi. Sudah begitu, masih dituduh genit pula! Mana minat dia dengan anak TK?

Kalau ingin genit, mending juga ia genit ke 'gadis' anggun yang tadi menggiring ketiga bocah perempuan yang datang ke tempatnya itu. Dari belakang, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sosoknya. Sosok itulah sosok yang dari tahun kemarin menemaninya berlatih memainkan ekspresi yang diajarkan Itachi tanpa tertawa sekalipun. Sosok yang walau terlihat cengengesan, namun selalu serius jika menemani Sasuke berlatih. Ia bahkan dengan gamblangnya mengkritik dan mencontohkan ekspresi jika dianggapnya ekspresi Sasuke masih kurang. Dia memang orang yang walau lambat berpikir dan lambat mengingat, namun penghayatan dan ekspresinya paling bagus di antara anggota-anggota klub drama yang lain.

Sosok bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah kenapa Naruto bersikap biasa saja meskipun akhirnya hampir seluruh anggota klub drama pun tahu kalau Sasuke menaruh hati ke Naruto. Apakah itu karena Naruto menganggapnya teman biasa, jadi dia tidak akan peduli walau tahu Sasuke menyukainya? Atau jangan-jangan bukannya ia tidak peduli, namun ia tidak tahu sama sekali?

Yah, yang penting sekarang ia harus fokus untuk membuat sukses pertunjukan kali ini. Jangan sampai mendadak ia mengacau pertunjukan seperti pertunjukan sebelumnya lagi.

Untungnya, tanpa Sasuke harus berkoar-koar, teman-teman di klub drama sekaligus Anko lama-lama bisa paham kenapa Sasuke bertindak aneh di pertunjukan sebelumnya. Karena itu, akhirnya kali ini Anko memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dipilih menjadi sang pangeran, sedangkan Naruto dipilih menjadi seorang dari kakak tiri Cinderella. Dengan begitu, mereka berharap Sasuke akan bisa fokus ke perannya tanpa terpengaruh perasaan pribadinya.

* * *

Pertunjukan sudah dimulai dan berlangsung dengan baik sampai hampir mencapai bagian akhir. Naruto bisa bersikap dengan ketus dan menyebalkan selayaknya bagaimana kakak tiri Cinderella bersikap kepada Cinderella yang diperankan oleh Hinata, sang penulis naskah. Hinata yang memang lemah lembut itu memang seperti perkiraan Anko, cocok untuk peran Cinderella. Nampaknya Anko tidak ingin menaruh Naruto untuk peran lelaki asli karena muka Naruto yang cenderung manis, sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Anko dan Sasuke yang berpikir Naruto itu sangat manis.

Pertunjukan telah sampai ke bagian penasehat pangeran memakaikan ulang sepatu kaca ke Cinderella. Sang pangeran sudah siap dengan kotak cincinnya dan hendak berjalan menuju ke arah Cinderella yang masih terduduk di kursi, ketika mendadak ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya naik darah.

Di daerah belakang tempat Cinderella duduk, seorang anggota baru yang berperan sebagai pengawal kerajaan dan berdiri di dekat Naruto mendadak menggesek-gesekkan bahunya ke bahu Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak karena tahu ia masih ada di pertunjukan. Tangannya pun lalu merambat ke belakang tubuh Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi mesum dari si anggota baru itu, membuatnya tambah emosi. Mungkin si anggota baru itu mengira, karena semua sedang memfokuskan perhatian pada pangeran dan Cinderella, maka tidak ada yang sadar akan perbuatannya. Tapi itu salah besar.

_Scene _ini harusnya jadi _scene _yang romantis dimana pangeran melamar pujaan hatinya, yaitu Cinderella. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Naruto, dengan begitu saja melewati Hinata dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan heran pemeran lainnya.

Anko sudah akan melempar _sound system_ dari samping panggung pertunjukan ketika Sasuke malah berdiri di depan Naruto, membuat anggota baru yang tadi berniat menistai Naruto itu menjadi kaku di tempat. Dengan satu tangan ia mendorong si pengawal dengan kesalnya untuk menyingkir dari dekat Naruto, membuat jarak di antara mereka. Setelah itu ia mengambil tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat. Semua perhatian jadi tersedot ke arah mereka.

Setelah berlutut, ditatapnya Naruto dengan penuh penghayatan. Sasuke menyodorkan tangan yang membawa kotak cincin ke depan Naruto, dengan tangan lainnya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Menikahlah denganku, _princess_."

Kalimat yang seharusnya dipakai pangeran untuk melamar Cinderella malah akhirnya terpakai untuk melamar kakak tiri Cinderella. Anggota klub yang bertugas mengatur _sound system _dan properti lainnya sekarang menahan Anko agar tidak muncul dan mengamuk di panggung. Mata Naruto membelalak, kaget dengan improvisasi ngawur dari Sasuke. Setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, Sasuke juga terkejut sendiri. Ia melamar Naruto untuk kedua kalinya di atas panggung. Sia-sia sudah anggota klub membuat mereka terpisah di pertunjukan.

"A-anu, pangeran…" Disaat yang lain sedang diam karena terkejut dan anak-anak TK pun melongo, akhirnya Hinata membuka suara dan membuat semua mata beralih padanya, termasuk Sasuke. "Sa-saya pikir sayalah yang harusnya dilamar oleh pa-pangeran. Bu-bukan kakak saya…"

Sasuke terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Memberi improvisasi lain bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha. Ya, ia pasti bisa berimprovisasi lagi. Sang pangeran berdiri dan melepaskan tangan si kakak tiri, kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke arah Cinderella.

Diambilnya tangan Cinderella, lalu ia berlutut di depannya. "Maafkan saya, tuan putri. Saya tidak membawa kacamata saya sehingga salah melihat kakak Anda sebagai Anda. Jadi, maukah Anda menikah dengan saya?"

Pertunjukan akhirnya berakhir di _ending _yang seharusnya walau sempat terjadi kesalahan lagi. Namun pertunjukan itu sungguh berbekas di hati anak-anak TK, dimana mereka akhirnya paham kalau sosok sang pangeran yang terlihat sempurna itu ternyata punya rabun jauh yang membuatnya hampir melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan melamar kakak tiri Cinderella.

Acuhkan Anko yang sudah siap membuat Sasuke menjadi daging cincang, pokoknya Sasuke memenuhi panggilan Naruto ke lorong di dekat toilet area belakang aula. Sasuke baru saja akan mencari Naruto begitu melihatnya keluar dari toilet dengan muka basah-kelihatannya baru saja mencuci muka.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia masih mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai sini," sahut Sasuke dengan hati berdebar, ingin tahu apa yang membuat Naruto memanggilnya kesini. Atau… bolehkah ia sedikit berharap dari Naruto?

"Nggg…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke makin penasaran saja.

Keraguan agak terlihat dari ekspresi Naruto. Namun akhirnya mulut itu kembali membuka. "Terima kasih, teme."

"Hn?"

Dengan ragu lagi, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, lalu bergerak menuju ke arah Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke menyiapkan mental akan apa yang bakal dilakukan Naruto, mendadak Naruto sudah meraih wajahnya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku waktu aku diganggu di panggung tadi," ucapnya pelan. "Ini ucapan terima kasih ala kakak tiri Cinderella ke sang pangeran. Hehehe." Ia terkikik sebentar sebelum melesat pergi, tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat terbaca.

Tampaknya tindakan nekatnya di pertunjukan tadi tidak sia-sia…

**To be continued...**

**Next: The Backstage**

* * *

**Akhirnya saya lanjut karena ternyata ada yang mau baca abal-abal ini x)) makasih buat yang sudah baca n review! kalian sangat berarti! xDD **

**Masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa... x)**

**Makin lama kok saya rasa ini makin panjang, makin enggak drabble. Tapi biarlah... **

**Buat balesan review yang ngga login:**

**aikhazuna117  
ehehehehehe jujur aja, ini fic ngga ada konfliknya #dihajar massa xD  
tapi kalo pacaran enggaknya, ntar tergantung sama mood saya waktu ngetik nih. kalo lagi baek, mereka bakal dibikin pacaran. #disambit batu  
ehehehe makasih sudah baca sama review ya! ／(^ x ^)＼**

sheren  
ini dilanjut xD  
makasih sudah baca sama review ya! ／(^ x ^)＼

nana-chuu  
ehehehe jadi malu.. #ditabok xD  
ini sudah post cerita keduanya. makasih sudah baca n review ya! ／(^ x ^)＼  
ganbarimasu~

miss46  
ehehe glad you like it! xD  
thank you for reading and dropping review! ／(^ x ^)＼

sobri roseriey  
ehe ehe ehe! xD  
ini dilanjut! hohoho.  
makasih buat dukungannya, makasih sudah baca n review juga! ／(^ x ^)＼

yuzuru  
ehehehehe agak maksa... tapi biar deh. yang penting teme keliatan dudul #dichidori xD  
makasih sudah baca n review yah! ／(^ x ^)＼

**sekian cuap-cuap saya..**

**mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Klub drama SMA Konoha tampaknya memang harus bekerja keras di tahun ajaran ini. Bukannya mereka tidak suka bekerja keras demi klub. Sungguh, mereka bangga klub mereka sering mengadakan pertunjukan dan lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang. Tapi tahun ini mereka bahkan tidak mendapat banyak jatah untuk berlibur, padahal murid-murid lain bisa menikmati liburan musim panas dengan santai. Anak-anak anggota klub drama harus merelakan sebagian waktu libur musim panas mereka untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan untuk ditampilkan saat festival sekolah. Pelatihan klub waktu musim panas pun sudah mereka jalankan dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun itu belumlah cukup karena persiapan yang harus mereka lakukan untuk pertunjukan masihlah banyak.

Pertunjukan yang ditampilkan waktu festival sekolah ini akan ditonton tidak hanya oleh siswa-siswi SMA Konoha, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa akan ada banyak murid sekolah lain yang ikut menikmati pertunjukan. Karena itu, kali ini Anko sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk Sasuke dan Naruto agar pertunjukan bisa berjalan dengan benar-benar lancar. Pemikiran Anko ini pun disetujui murid-murid lainnya, mengingat dua pertunjukan mereka sudah disabotase oleh Sasuke.

Ya, kali ini baik Sasuke maupun Naruto akan ditaruh di belakang panggung saja.

* * *

**The Love that Ruined the Show**

**Disclaimer : Karakter©Masashi Kishimoto, Swan LakeRussian Folk Tale, lainnya©chiimao13**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini hanyalah tiga drabble yang akan diposting secara terpisah. Benar-benar untuk melepas stres saja sementara fanfic lain dalam proses pengetikan juga… **

* * *

**The Backstage**

Untuk pertunjukan kali ini, Anko akhirnya mengerahkan Sakura dan Haku untuk bermain dalam pertunjukan Swan Lake. Anko yang sudah kepincut oleh sosok manis Naruto saat menjadi perempuan rupanya sudah mulai menarut minat pada _crossdressing_. Kali ini Haku yang menjadi korban. Ia yang notabene memang setipe dengan Naruto, cowok manis, dijadikan Anko sebagai sang putri yang dikutuk jadi angsa. Sedangkan Sakura dijadikan pangeran yang membebaskan sang putri dari kutukan. Untung saja dadanya rata dan ia memang agak tomboy, jadi menurut Anko itu peran yang pas untuknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto membantu di bagian properti dan kostum. Kenapa salah satu dari mereka tidak ditaruh dalam pertunjukan saja? Anko hanya khawatir kalau misal Naruto ditaruh di pertunjukan dan ada adegan dimana ia harus bersikap mesra dengan orang lain, Sasuke mendadak akan terbawa emosi dan masuk ke panggung padahal dia bukan pemain. Kalau Sasuke yang jadi pemain dan tidak sengaja melihat Naruto di belakang panggung sedang bekerja dengan anggota lain, mungkin saja ia akan meninggalkan panggung dengan segera karena menganggap Naruto terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Pokoknya, Anko hanya ingin menghindari kemungkinan terburuk saja.

Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Anko, pertunjukan kali ini berjalan dengan baik. Haku sudah memakai kostum putri di balik kostum angsanya, jadi dengan cepat ia bisa berganti peran dari angsa menjadi sang putri tanpa harus berganti baju seluruhnya. Di beberapa adegan, ia harus menemui sang pangeran sebagai sosok seorang putri, dan di beberapa adegan lainnya, ia harus berkostum angsa.

Sungguh, tidak ada masalah yang berarti, sampai akhirnya kostum putri itu robek waktu kostum angsa dilepas dengan cepat. Akibatnya, Haku yang seharusnya masuk panggung sebagai seorang putri akhirnya tetap berkostum angsa dan melakukan sedikit improvisasi untuk menutupi masalah itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi kan sudah bagian _ending _dan Haku harus memakai kostum putri!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa sangat panik walaupun ia bertugas di bagian properti, sama sama seperti Naruto.

"Kita masih punya beberapa simpanan kostum perempuan kan?" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba menenangkan anggota lain yang tampak panik. "Aku akan mengambilnya di ruang klub secepat mungkin." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan anggota yang lain, Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke ruang klub drama.

Anggota lain hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang mendadak terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan itu. Tindakan Naruto mereka rasa memang benar. Untuk apa panik tanpa melakukan sesuatu?

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu Naruto dan tetap fokus pada tugas masing-masing sekarang," ucap Anko sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. "Pokoknya pertunjukan kali ini harus sukses."

Mendadak satu tangan teracung, membuat semua yang ada disitu menengok ke arah si pemilik tangan. Sasuke.

"Apa kalian lupa satu hal?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar. Merasa pertanyaan Sasuke ini aneh, mereka hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. "Kunci ruang klub ada di tempatku." Sasuke menambahkan sambil mengacungkan kunci di tangannya.

Sontak semua yang ada disitu kaget. Mereka benar-benar lupa kalau tadi ruangan klub mereka kunci agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk kesana selama mereka ada di aula. Kunci diserahkan pada Sasuke. Kalau sekarang Naruto melesat ke ruang klub, dengan cara apa memangnya dia akan masuk kesana kalau kuncinya saja ada disini?

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Anko menahan diri agar tidak berseru dengan lantang dan mengganggu para pemain di panggung. "Cepat bawakan ke Naruto!" perintahnya cepat.

Seulas senyum tipis terlihat muncul di wajah Sasuke. Ia memberi pose hormat kepada Anko. "Roger!" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hampir saja Anko menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Ia mengirim Sasuke untuk membantu Naruto?

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Keringat yang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya itu tidak Naruto pedulikan. Pokoknya ia harus bisa masuk ke ruang klub dan membawa kostumnya secepat mungkin ke aula. Yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin ia memang bodoh adalah kenyataan bahwa ia lupa ruangan klub tadi dikunci.

"Sial!" gerutunya. Ia sudah capek-capek berlari dari aula dan naik tangga sampai ke lantai empat, ternyata malah kunci ruangannya entah dipegang oleh siapa. Duh, apakah ia harus berlari lagi sampai ke aula? Atau sebaiknya pintu ini didobrak saja mumpung tidak ada saksi di lantai ini karena yang dipakai hanyalah lantai satu sampai tiga?

Kaki Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk ditendangkan ke pintu waktu mendadak ada suara yang familiar di dekatnya.

"Cari ini, dobe?"

Kepala Naruto menoleh dan matanya menyipit, berusaha melihat benda yang sedang diacungkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu. Secepat kilat Naruto mendekat ke orang yang sudah susah payah membawakannya kunci itu dan mengambil kuncinya. Ia melesat lagi ke arah pintu dan membuka ruangan klub tanpa susah payah.

"Kostum! Kostum! Kostum!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sendiri sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut-sudut ruangan, mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Tentu saja di lemari pojok itu, dobe." Orang yang tadi diacuhkan oleh Naruto itu kembali bersuara.

Pandangan Naruto langsung ia arahkan ke lemari paling besar yang ada di pojok ruang klub. Dengan cepat ia membukanya dengan salah satu kunci yang sudah diikat jadi satu dengan kunci ruangan tadi. Kostum yang ada di situ adalah kostum Juliet yang dulu ia pakai. Kostum lainnya sudah dipakai oleh para pemain yang sekarang ada di aula. Kelihatannya Haku pun bisa memakainya karena ukuran badannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Yoshhh! Ini bisa dipakai!" seru Naruto dengan gembira. Paling tidak ia bisa menyelamatkan pertunjukan dengan kostum ini.

Setelah menutup lemari, ia bergegas menuju ke arah pintu lagi dan keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa kostum.

"Kunci, dobe. Pintunya dikunci dulu."

Naruto berhenti berlari dan berbalik ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka itu. Ia segera menutupnya dan menguncinya, lalu bersiap untuk berlari menuju ke arah tangga lagi. Sungguh merepotkan, tangga terletak agak jauh dari ruang klub.

"Dobe, lewat sini lebih cepat."

Tangan Naruto ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tangga. Mendengar bahwa ada jalan yang bisa membuatnya lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan, ia pasrah-pasrah saja. Ia ternyata dibimbing sampai ke lift yang dirancang untuk siswa yang _handicap_. Letaknya memang agak tersembunyi karena sebenarnya para siswa dihimbau untuk menggunakan tangga saja. Namun menurut Naruto ini situasi darurat, jadi tidak apa menggunakan lift. Kenapa juga tadi ia tidak kepikiran menggunakan lift ini? Disamping lebih cepat, tempatnya juga dekat dengan ruang klubnya tadi dan pintu keluar yang lebih dekat dengan aula.

Sesampainya di lift, ia langsung masuk dan membiarkan si pembawa kunci memencet tombol lantai 1. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuh ke sisi belakang lift, mengambil napas sejenak. Beginilah ia kalau panik, di kepalanya jadi seperti ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar. Oh iya, ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang membantunya.

Naruto menoleh untuk menghadap ke orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, hei… teme?!" matanya membulat, kaget. Dari tadi walaupun ia sudah melihat sosoknya, namun saking paniknya matanya hanya terpaku pada kunci dan kostum.

"Kau memang dobe dalam arti harafiah." Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau tidak sadar kalau ini aku? Memangnya dari tadi apa yang terlihat olehmu? Bayangan hitam?" sindir Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Aku kan panik! Mana sempat lihat-lihat orang segala?" Naruto berdecak. Ia lalu mendongak dan memilih untuk menatap angka-angka yang berderet di bagian atas, berharap lift itu cepat sampai di lantai 1. Badannya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang, entah itu karena ia panik soal drama, atau karena gugup ia hanya bersama dengan Sasuke di dalam lift.

"Hei dobe…" panggil Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Sejak Naruto mencium pipinya setelah pertunjukan, bukannya tambah dekat, Naruto malah tambah memperlakukannya seperti teman biasa. Ia tidak menghindari Sasuke. Tapi misalkan ia masuk ke kelas dan menyapa Sasuke dengan menepuk pundaknya, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama ke Kiba, Lee, maupun teman-teman yang lainnya. Begitu juga waktu dengan sengaja Sasuke mengambil _karaage _yang ada di piring Naruto sewaktu mereka makan bersama di kantin. Pertama-tama Naruto akan membalasnya. Namun setelah itu ia akan berbuat hal yang sama ke teman lain yang semeja dengan mereka. Hal seperti ini lebih menyakitkan dan membingungkan bagi Sasuke daripada dihindari secara terang-terangan.

_Friendzoned. _

Dengan memperlakukannya sama dengan teman lain, Sasuke mulai merasa Naruto benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Lebih baik kalau Naruto menghindari Sasuke. Itu bisa diartikan kalau ia memiliki rasa terhadap Sasuke. Selama ini padahal Sasuke entah kenapa selalu mempunyai insting kalau Naruto pun menyukainya. Tapi bahkan ia bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah mencium pipi Sasuke. Apa ia harus menyerah dengan pikiran bahwa Naruto hanya menganggapnya teman? Atau ia harus memastikannya ke Naruto secara langsung?

"Apa?" Naruto menjawab panggilan Sasuke. Tapi bola matanya tidak menatap sepasang onyx itu. Mereka tetap memandang ke deretan angka di bagian atas lift itu.

"Kau berbicara padaku. Tatap aku." Sasuke mencoba untuk tegas.

"Hmm…" Naruto menanggapinya dengan malas-malasan, dan hal ini membuat Sasuke makin keki. "Ah, sudah sampai!" Naruto mengganti topik dengan cepat. Angka memang baru saja berpindah dari 2 menjadi 1.

Namun mendadak mereka merasakan adanya goncangan di lift dan mendadak lift berhenti total. Tentu saja mereka paham kalau lift belum berhenti secara sempurna di lantai 1. Pintu pun tidak terbuka.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menekan tombol untuk membuka lift. Sia-sia. Pintu tidak terbuka dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lift akan bergerak lagi.

"Kita terkunci sepenuhnya, dobe." Sasuke berucap sambil menghela napas pasrah dan berbalik. Paling tidak ia sudah berusaha untuk memencet tombol.

Ekpresi wajah Naruto saat ini terlihat lucu, sebenarnya. Membuatnya tambah terlihat manis. Muka bengongnya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget, lalu berubah lagi menjadi panik.

"Bagaimana ini teme? Apa kita harus memakai kekerasan dan mendobrak pintunya saja? Teman-teman sedang menunggu kita!" Ia mulai panik dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Ya, dan bukannya terbuka, lift malah mungkin akan jatuh. Lalu kita bukannya sampai di aula, tapi akan sampai di rumah sakit karena terbentur."

"Kau sinis sekali…" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari si- oh iya! Pencet tombol darurat itu, teme!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk deretan tombol di belakang Sasuke itu. "Dengan itu nanti penjaga akan tahu kalau kita terjebak di lift!"

Sasuke menatap sekilas tombol-tombol itu, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus memencet tombol itu?"

Naruto baru akan menghindar dan berjalan menuju ke sisi tempat tombol-tombol itu berada ketika mendadak dua tangan Sasuke sudah memerangkapnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tahu situasi ini tidak lucu dan kita harus memencet tombol itu lalu segera menyerahkan kostum ini!" Naruto mengerang frustasi.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang didapat Naruto, ia malah melihat Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"_Come on_, Sasuke Uchiha! Ini situasi darurat dan kau masih bisa bersikap jahil?" Mau tidak mau Naruto menatap Sasuke, ingin agar Sasuke mengerti keadaan mereka sekarang. "Ayolah, apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat darurat seperti ini?"

Tampaknya bertanya adalah hal yang agaknya disesali Naruto. Harusnya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tadi untuk memberi _headbutt _ke kepala Sasuke atau semacamnya.

"Tentu saja jawabannya jelas…" Mata Sasuke terlihat berkilat dan seringai terlukis di wajahnya. "…mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Bibir Sasuke mendadak sudah menempel begitu saja di bibir Naruto. Naruto bahkan belum sempat berkedip ketika merasakan bibirnya diraup dan agak dihisap oleh bibir pemuda di depannya itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia merasakan tenaganya seakan disedot habis oleh ciuman yang diberikan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Napasnya tertahan dan ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya.

Mata itu akhirnya tertutup perlahan. Pemilik mata safir itu akhirnya menyerahkan dominasi sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya pasrah ketika bibirnya terus saja diserang oleh pemuda yang sudah dua kali 'melamar'nya itu. Yang sekarang jadi pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia harus bereaksi lagi setelah ini.

Berlatih mengendalikan ekspresi dan memainkannya di pertunjukan adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Naruto dibandingkan harus mengendalikan ekspresi saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sudah dua kali ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya di depan Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke mengejarnya dan melihat bagaimana tampang Naruto setelah memberikan ciuman ke pipi Sasuke, mungkin Naruto sudah tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi saking tidak bisanya melihat Sasuke lagi. Wajah 'wajar' yang ia tunjukkan saat itu sungguh menguras tenaga. Namun kali ini tampaknya ia tidak akan bisa bersembunyi lagi. Mati-matian ia menyangkali diri dengan menanamkan pikiran bahwa Sasuke hanya 'melamar'nya karena gugup di drama pertama, lalu 'melamar'nya lagi untuk membantunya di drama kedua. Mati-matian ia berusaha memperlakukan Sasuke sama dengan teman-teman lainnya, berharap agar Naruto juga bisa menganggap Sasuke sama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Dengan itu mungkin ia bisa mengusir debaran-debaran yang ada dalam hatinya.

Sungguh, Naruto memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak bebal seperti yang dikira teman-temannya. Ia tahu persis Sasuke ada rasa kepadanya. Namun ia tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaannya dulu. Naruto takut, perasaan mereka tidaklah seperti yang dibayangkannya dan teman-teman lainnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya dulu tentang debaran yang ia rasakan selama ini pada Sasuke. Ia juga ingin ada yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke juga punya debaran kepadanya yang sama jenis dengan debaran yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh mengharap dan mengkhayal macam-macam sebelum tahu betul kebenarannya.

_Don't expect things to happen. It's better to be surprised than to be dissapointed. _

Mungkin inilah saat yang ia sebenarnya nantikan, konfirmasi dari Sasuke secara langsung tanpa harus ia yang memulainya. Ia sungguh merasa malu, kekhawatiran dan sikap 'wajar'nya selama ini akhirnya diluluh-lantakkan hanya dengan satu ciuman.

Paru-parunya yang mulai membutuhkan oksigen lagi akhirnya memaksa Naruto untuk mendorong Sasuke dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Naruto berusaha untuk mengatur napas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bersyukur warna merah di wajah karena rasa malunya tertutup oleh warna merah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Biarkan aku menekan tombolnya! Atau paling tidak kau yang tekan tombolnya!" Malah itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah banyak yang ia pikirkan tadi soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Lihat, ia bahkan tidak protes telah dicium.

Ekspresi malas terlihat dari wajah Sasuke. entah bagaimana caranya ia malah terlihat santai-santai saja setelah berciuman, tidak terlihat kekurangan oksigen seperti Naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

"Untuk apa aku harus menekannya kalau ini bisa membuatku terperangkap disini bersamamu?"

Hampir saja Naruto menendang Sasuke kalau ia tidak mencoba sabar dan mengendalikan emosinya. Sambil memutar otaknya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk tidak secara langsung menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak menekannya…" Warna merah yang ada di wajah Naruto bertambah padat. "… kau tidak akan mendapat ciuman lagi untuk seterusnya." Tampaknya kemampuan untuk bersikap 'wajar'nya memang sudah hilang.

Wajah datar Sasuke berubah, menampakkan rasa kekagetan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk menjawabnya. Naruto sendiri rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya karena mendadak menjawab seperti itu, mengubur dirinya jauh-jauh di bawah lift, menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

"Hoo…" Sasuke berkata dengan nada _sing a song_. Sepertinya kali ini ia yakin dengan perasaan Naruto kepadanya. "Aku bisa berlari lebih cepat darimu dan membawa kostum lebih cepat juga ke aula kalau kau mengakui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku dan mau jadi milikku."

Jantung Naruto bertambah cepat ritmenya. Ia masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke. karena itu ia memilih untuk menatap lengan Sasuke yang ada di samping kanan kepalanya saja.

"Atau kau mau terjadi lagi kekacauan di pertunjukan-pertunjukan setelah ini?" Sasuke menambah ancamannya, secara tidak langsung meminta Naruto untuk langsung menjawabnya.

_Sasuke sudah gila_, batin Naruto. Tapi…

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto yakin dirinyalah yang lebih gila daripada Sasuke, karena malah mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke dan bukannya memberontak. Toh sebenarnya ia bisa saja memakai kekerasan untuk kabur dari Sasuke. Tapi malah beginilah yang terjadi kalau 'topeng' yang selama ini dipakai Naruto sudah hancur. "Aku… mau jadi milikmu."

Naruto tidak mengatakannya karena ancaman Sasuke. Ia hanya akhirnya paham tentang perasaannya sendiri sehabis Sasuke menciumnya tadi. Kali ini ia akan berusaha yakin pada dirinya, Sasuke, juga debaran dan perasaan mereka.

Senyuman akhirnya ditampakkan Sasuke di wajahnya. Tentu saja ancamannya itu bukanlah ancaman sebenarnya. Mana mungkin ia dengan sengaja akan mengacau pertunjukan? Ia mencintai klub drama. Dua kesalahan di pertunjukan sebelumnya pun tidak sengaja ia lakukan, dan ia akui ia menyesal telah terbawa emosi waktu itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Naruto Namikaze." Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup leher Naruto sebelum melepaskan penjara lengannya dan memencet tombol darurat di lift. "Berjanjilah bahwa aku akan mendapatkan ciuman lagi sehabis pertunjukan selesai."

Ia hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto yang masih memegangi lehernya dengan muka super merah, lalu memilih untuk berhenti menggodanya dulu dengan menatap pintu lift saja. Ia sudah menyabotase dua pertunjukan. Kalau ia menggoda Naruto lagi, ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan bisa mengendalikan diri lagi atau tidak, dan ujung-ujungnya kostum itu akan terlupakan.

"Ya, aku janji." Suara lirih dari belakangnya membuat seringai Sasuke tambah melebar, tapi perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman bahagia. Ya, ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Yang jelas, pemuda pirang di belakangnya itu sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

**END**

**Omake**

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menggertakkan gigi mereka, menelan ludah, dan menyiapkan hati mereka seusai pertunjukan. Ciuman yang sudah dijanjikan Naruto tampaknya belum bisa dinikmati Sasuke secara langsung. Yang menantinya sekarang adalah teror dari sang pelatih klub drama, Anko.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menekan tombol darurat, lift akhirnya bisa berjalan lagi dan berhenti dengan sempurna. Namun walaupun Sasuke yang notabene bisa berlari sangat cepat itu sudah berlari secepat mungkin, nyatanya sudah tidak sempat lagi. Adegan terakhir sudah dimulai dan kostum tidak bisa dipakai Haku karena ia sudah berada di atas panggung. Naruto yang sampainya belakangan pun hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan menatap horor Anko yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa. Bagaimana tidak, tiga pertunjukannya ternistai sudah. Kiba yang tadi menyusul mereka karena ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak malah berusaha me-_rape _Naruto di ruang klub, malah kembali ke aula duluan karena tidak menemukan mereka, yang saat itu sudah ada di dalam lift.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai mereka terlambat memberikan kostumnya. Bukan keinginan mereka juga kan, kalau liftnya mendadak macet? Tentu saja cerita itu minus adegan ciuman dan perjanjian yang mereka lakoni. Namun Anko hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan wajah bengong. Kelihatannya ia masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi di pertunjukannya.

Dan saat ini, Anko sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan mengumpulkan anak-anak klub drama di belakang panggung.

"Jadi…" Suara Anko memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Wajah Anko menjadi serius sehingga tidak ada yang berani berbicara. "…pertunjukan kali ini berakhir sungguh jauh dari apa yang dulu kita latih bersama-sama," tambahnya. "Orang menyebut kalau _ending _merupakan unsur yang sangat penting dalam keseluruhan cerita. Walau cerita dari awal sudah bagus, namun _ending_ tidak memuaskan, karya akan hancur, penonton akan kecewa."

Kata-kata Anko langsung membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tambah panik. Apakah semua kesalahan akan langsung ditimpakan pada mereka?

"Oleh karena itu…" Suara Anko terdengar sedikit bergetar, menahan emosi. Semua sudah meneguk ludahnya lagi, agaknya takut dengan sang pelatih yang tambah menyeramkan jika mengamuk. "…AYO KITA UCAPKAN SELAMAT KE HINATA, HAKU, DAN SAKURA YANG TELAH MENYELAMATKAN PERTUNJUKAN KITA HARI INI! MEREKA MEMBUAT IMPROVISASI UNTUK ENDING YANG LUAR BIASA." serunya dengan wajah yang gembira, sungguh di luar dugaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Anggota klub drama serentak langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, menyeru-nyerukan nama ketiga penyelamat pertunjukan itu.

"Sasuke dan Naruto, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku yakin kalian berbicara jujur. Kesalahan teknis itu kan di luar kemampuan kalian. Apalagi tadi kalian sampai disini dengan ngos-ngosan dan wajah super merah seperti itu. Walau tadinya aku sangsi Sasuke akan menyusul Naruto dengan benar dan tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi sih. Tapi ternyata kalian benar-benar berusaha. Yang penting, kalian sudah berusaha membantu menyelamatkan pertunjukan." Anko menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Yang ditepuk hanya cengo, syok dengan sikap Anko ini. Naruto pun cengo karena Anko bisa menebak kalau Sasuke akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya, walau sekarang Anko mengira Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersikap wajar. Sasuke sendiri bersyukur Anko mengira wajah merahnya adalah karena berlari. Bukan. Sewaktu berlari duluan ke aula, barulah semburat merah muncul di wajah Sasuke. Kali ini rupanya Sasuke-lah yang bisa memasang topeng, memberikan wajah penuh percaya diri pada Naruto. Padahal, hatinya merasa benar-benar panik, malu, lalu bahagia waktu Naruto mengakui perasaannya.

Lalu, bagaimana sebenarnya _ending_ cerita yang membuat Anko malah nyengir bahagia seperti itu?

Jadi, sewaktu tadi Sasuke melesat untuk menyusul Naruto, Hinata ternyata langsung memutar otak, mencerna setiap kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Tentu saja insting perempuannya juga memprediksi kalau akan terjadi sesuatu waktu mengingat bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menyusul Naruto. Dengan cepat ia langsung mempersiapkan adegan baru yang sungguh di luar naskah asli. Ide itu langsung saja ia beritahukan ke para pemeran lain, juga ke Haku dan Sakura secara bergantian waktu mereka pergi ke belakang panggung.

Jadi, Haku akhirnya memakai celana panjang hitamnya dan bagian atasnya hanya mengenakan _tank top _yang ia pakai untuk dalaman kostum putrinya. Kostum putri ia lepas sepenuhnya. Cerita pun akhirnya berubah. Sang putri angsa bukan hanya dikutuk menjadi angsa, namun ternyata ia adalah seorang pangeran berwajah cantik yang dikutuk menjadi seorang putri di malam hari sekaligus seekor angsa di siang hari. Dengan pengakuan cinta yang diberikan sang pangeran alias Sakura, sang putri angsa akhirnya kembali ke sosok aslinya, yaitu seorang pangeran.

Akhir cerita pun berubah diiringi dengan kekagetan para penonton yang tidak menyangka akan ada perubahan plot seperti ini. Sang pangeran asli yang baru mengetahui fakta itu pun tentu saja terkejut, tidak menyangka putri yang akan ia lamar jadi istrinya malah seorang pangeran, sama seperti dirinya. Namun ia lalu mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia tidak akan peduli apakah sosok asli si putri angsa itu lelaki atau perempuan. Asalkan ia benar-benar putri angsa yang selalu menemaninya belakangan ini, sang pangeran akan tetap mencintainya.

Reaksi penonton pun di luar dugaan Anko. Ia yang tadinya menyangka penonton akan protes dengan unsur _shounen-ai_ yang mereka tampilkan, ternyata malah memberi apresiasi yang bagus terhadap mereka. Beberapa malah menganggap drama tersebut sebagai simbol dukungan terhadap kaum minoritas. Haku pun terkena imbasnya, mendadak ia jadi lebih populer lagi tidak hanya di kalangan para perempuan, namun juga di kalangan lelaki.

Intinya, pertunjukan bisa berjalan benar-benar sukses walau sangat menyimpang dari aslinya.

"Dan nantinya kalau aku sudah meminta Hinata untuk memasukkan unsur _shounen-ai _di pertunjukan lainnya, kalian akan kuperbolehkan menjadi pemeran utama lagi. Sasuke pun boleh kalau mau berimprovisasi asalkan mendukung pertunjukan. Reaksi penonton terhadap tema seperti itu ternyata memuaskan juga." Anko berucap sambil tertawa lebar-lebar, tanda puas.

Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengusir firasat buruk yang mendadak mendatanginya, sementara Sasuke melirik dengan penuh arti kepadanya. Kalau itu benar, kelihatannya setelah ini pun Sasuke akan tambah lebih nekat berimprovisasi dan mengekspresikan cintanya ke Naruto di atas panggung, apalagi mereka sekarang telah benar-benar menjadi pasangan. Naruto hanya bisa berharap Sasuke akan bertobat dan mengikuti naskah saja, jangan berimprovisasi aneh-aneh dan menyabotase pertunjukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cinta Sasuke adalah cinta yang bahkan bisa menyabotase dan menyimpangkan pertunjukan.

**BENAR-BENAR ENDING**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**WB MEWABAH! HATI-HATI! ToT Saya juga sudah kena... Tapi untungnya ini cerita masih bisa diselamatkan dari keWBan saya, meski agak maksa... Pokoknya akhirnya complete juga! Hohohohoho. Yah beginilah endingnya, suka tidak suka harap dimaklumi. Sampe puyeng sendiri ngetik disaat kena WB... Maaf yah kalo kurang fluff, ending kurang romantis dan terkesan gaje n cliffhanger, trus sasunarunya kurang, humornya juga kurang. T_T **

**pokoknya, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai chapter ini! xDD ehehehe makasih yang sudahh ngefavorite sama ngefollow! kalian berarti banget buat semangat author waktu ngetik dan mikir enaknya ini cerita diapain TAT**

**Review yang gak login:**

**aikhazuna117  
****huhuhuhu boleh ditampung dulu saja ngga requestnya? TAT baru kena Writer's Block, dan masih ada hutang beberapa cerita yang belum dipost T_T saya sungguh bejat... tapi nanti kalau sudah kelar semua, boleh saya coba cari idenya deh. tapi bener-bener maaf, ngga bisa janji yah T^T takut uda janji tapi ternyata ngga bisa nepatin ToT tapi makasih banget uda mau nitipin request ke saya yang abal-abal ini lho xDD sungguh, makasih bikin saya ngerasa dihargai dan diapresiasi! xD  
makasih banyak juga lho uda baca dan kasi review ya! ^^  
**

**Guest  
ehehehe makasih ya pujiannya xDD ehehe jadi malu sendiri..  
makasih banyak uda baca n review ya! ^^  
**

**Sekian dan terima kasih xD  
sampai jumpa di fic lainnya nanti-nanti!**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
